


【616盾冬/ABO】尚未远离

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO，616遗孀冬带球跑去找铁人打十页……一个奇怪的脑洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“我只希望你们能确定我脑子里不再有苏联人留下的那些东西，任何控制词。其他的——”冬兵，巴基·巴恩斯，美国队长留下的遗书中唯一提到的那个人，像个放学后用围巾遮住脸偷偷摸摸溜进地下黑诊所的高中女生，面对着娜塔莎高高举起的那张纸，一脸的不情愿和倦怠。他往后一躺，倒在椅子上，长长地吐出一口气，“——我身体里的——东西，我自己会处理好。”

“那不是什么东西，巴基。那是你的孩！子！你是个Omega，你怀孕三个月了。看看你都干了什么？带着孩子冲进红骷髅的基地，被捕，被拷问，被从飞机上扔下来，然后在神盾局的航母上越狱，和钢铁侠从机库打到局长办公室？你——你知道自己是个Omega吗？”

“我……该死，娜特，别用那种语气对我说话。我是个Omega又不是智障，我当然知道。我的事情你应该很清楚！”巴基咬了下嘴唇，“红骷髅他们……检查出来了，这个，”他看了一眼自己包裹在战斗服下的平坦小腹，“……它很安全，他们说它也许遗传到了超级士兵血清……”

“这个孩子是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的。”

托尼把这句话陈述了一遍。巴基抬起头，看见他们——娜塔莎、托尼和山姆，每个人脸上都流露出“果然如此”的悲伤表情。

“他没有说。”托尼低声说。“他没有提到这件事，即使在最后的……”

“史蒂夫不知道。”巴基生硬地打断了他的话，那声音太沉，压得他难以呼吸。“他不知道这个孩子的存在。我们不是那种关系。这只是一次意外。”

“那种、关系？巴基，你怀了史蒂夫的孩子——”娜塔莎扬起声音，巴基极快地接着说下去：“我们不是伴侣，史蒂夫没有标记过我，从来没有。”

“你们在战争中……”

“没有。飞机失事的时候我才二十岁，军队里物资供应时常短缺，营养不足，加上周围全是成年男性Alpha的信息素压制，在死掉之前我还是个小孩，根本就没有进行性别分化。回到现在……史蒂夫已经有女朋友了。”

“你不一样，巴基。”在史蒂夫抓住你的时候莎伦正一个人面对着交叉骨、以及红骷髅的女儿，他选了你，不管多少次都会选你，但娜塔莎不想说这个，史蒂夫死了。

“也许吧，我不知道。”巴基耸了耸肩，“也许吧。”他低声咕哝着。

但那真的只是一次意外。

 

他想起那间房子，史蒂夫的公寓，他曾多少次在黑暗中潜行，无声地徘徊在他的门前？他对他说“想起你是谁”，他曾是什么样的人，又是如何成为了这样的人？他在里海军营醒来，踉踉跄跄地跟随着那个人虚幻的背影，直到最后，直到如今。

我原本想要成为你这样的人，我原本因你而想要成为更好的人。

他敬仰他，亦依恋他，而且——

他恍惚地站在美国队长的卧室里，每次想起史蒂夫罪恶感都叫嚣着要他远离这个人，却不知自己为何会身处于此。月光透过窗户照在史蒂夫的床上，乱糟糟的床，就像他们在军营时那样，被子和枕头挤在一起，一套换下的美国队长制服被扔在上面。史蒂夫的衣服，他不知不觉往前走了一步，蓝底的，白色的，国旗一样的衣服，皱成一团的，史蒂夫穿过的衣服。他抓起了那件脏衣服，橡木和雪松的味道包围了他。他觉得双腿发软，身体里面炽热如火焰，他跪了下去，将脸埋进床单里，手指紧紧攥住那织物。

皮肤所触之处每一寸都是史蒂夫的味道，他越是张开嘴想要大口喘息，越是被那强烈的气息逼入绝境，无法呼吸。他的气味是火光照耀黑暗山谷的曳光弹，是涂在血迹斑斑生锈钢盔上的一颗星星，是压过大雪的钢铁履带，是静寂无声指向前方的森林。在剧烈的喘息声中巴基渐渐闻到了自己的味道，年轻Omega的气味锐利而香甜，野性十足，像是一朵开在钢铁和积雪里的白玫瑰，在厚重的Alpha气息包裹下，一瓣一瓣肆意地绽放开来。

可是他不年轻了。八十岁，也许快有九十岁了？在苏联人改造他的头几年他分化成了一个Omega，感谢科学，也得感谢他对他们而言有比单纯用来羞辱美国人更大的“用处”，长效抑制剂解决了大部分问题，然后冰冻解决了剩下的部分。他也曾爱过一个人吧，但没有结合、没有标记，只有冰冷的冷冻舱，短暂的相遇和长久的分离。然后呢？他被再一次的唤醒，现代社会的抑制剂更好用了，他几乎忘记了信息素和发情期这回事，一个Alpha，一个Omega，命中注定，互相吸引，在遇上那个人时绽放出独一无二的甜美香气，这种事情听上去与冬兵毫无关系。

太香了，他咬着史蒂夫的床单，眼泪和汗水在上面浸渍开大片水迹。太香了，它闻起来像是蜜梦一样的旧故事，像是一朵未被折下的花苞，像是一段还没有展开的青春和爱情。

“你是……！”史蒂夫的声音！他猛地跳起来，冲进月光照不到的黑暗，冲向站在门口的那个人，他认出他了吗？他不要认出他吧。一个鬼鬼祟祟的潜行者，一个三更半夜在他卧室里发情的Omega？他整个人扑上去推倒了史蒂夫跨坐在他的胸口，发热颤抖的手指紧紧压住对方的双肩，背对着光他能看到史蒂夫的脸，惊讶和狂喜混在一起，“巴……”他就要叫出他的名字了！他一头撞了下去，狠狠地咬住史蒂夫的嘴唇。

牙齿碰撞在一起，啃咬着男人嘴唇的时候血腥味也在自己口腔中弥漫开来，血的味道是苦的，然而很快又被Alpha厚重安定的气息和Omega锋利甜蜜的气息压过。史蒂夫的舌头伸进他嘴里，明明只是一条柔软的舌头，却轻而易举就弹压了那作恶多端的尖利的牙齿。他的掌心全是汗水，整个人热得几乎要瘫倒，身体却越发敏感。灼热的唾液和被咬破的带血嘴角，手心里坚实如铁的胸肌和挺立的乳头，那几乎要将他顶起来的四倍大小的——

“巴基。”

他们的嘴唇终于带着对方的血分开的时候，史蒂夫喘息着，含糊不清地叫了他的名字。

“你还活着……感谢上帝，巴基，你还活着……”

狂喜的呓语中夹杂着哭泣，男人搂紧了他的脖颈，将他环抱在自己胸口，将那柔软的棕色长发埋进他宽阔的肩头。

 

“……但那真的只是个意外。”巴基闭上眼睛。

 

一次意外也许会让你最好朋友的老二栽进你屁股里，但可能让它在里面动一整夜吗？

也许可能会让你骑在他身上一整夜，疯狂的摆动身体，哭着断断续续叫他的名字。蒙上眼睛堵上耳朵，塞住他的嘴，不要看我史蒂夫，不要叫我那个名字，求你，今天晚上唯一要做的事就是射在我里面。

早上醒来的时候他感觉像被一支装甲师从身上碾过，身体内部好像都被打开了，痛得要命。还是热，史蒂夫的手臂紧紧地环抱着他，巴基回头的时候呆了一瞬。从云层里泄露出来的几缕朝阳的晨光照在史蒂夫脸上，他淡金色的头发和眼睫，那睡着的脸颊上，坚毅的线条，就像是……就像是什么被沐浴在圣光里的画……

史蒂夫动了一下，试图抱紧怀里的人，巴基骤然清醒过来，他一掌劈在史蒂夫后颈，在他陷入短暂昏迷时挣开了他的怀抱，手脚并用地逃下床来穿好衣服，在清晨的微光中落荒而逃。

房间里还残留着昨晚Alpha与Omega释放出的气息，依旧浓烈，却失去了那种锐利的吸引力。陈旧的香气，没有开始过就结束的关系……他在清晨的纽约街头深深吸气，安慰自己这只是因为他还没有准备好面对史蒂夫。总有一天他们还能像以前一样，那个荒谬的夜晚也能被一笑释之……

现在他却坐在这里。

 

“我不想再说这件事情了。”他听见自己沙哑的声音用一种近乎无赖的语气说。那又怎样呢？怀孕的Omega最大咯。其他人果然都不再说话了，于是巴基舔了舔嘴唇，继续说下去。“这是个意外，我会处理好它。我要接过史蒂夫的盾，不是为了成为他，而是要以我自己的方式纪念他。所以我没办法照顾这个孩子。”

“我会把孩子好好的生下来，在那之后，希望你们能找一户好人家收养他……听我说！我没办法养好这个孩子！我是个杀手，身上背着几十条人命身份见不得光，我他妈要怎么去给孩子办保险和申请补助？我……我没有办法养好美国队长的孩子！没有办法！”

“我……”他还想说什么，托尼已经走过来，拍了拍他的肩。“好了，小家伙。”

“孩子生下来之后，如果你的想法没有改变，我会在斯塔克工业的合作伙伴里找一户身家清白、正直富足的人家收养他。不过，我还是希望你能再好好想想。”

“史蒂夫给你留下的东西，并不只有这面盾牌。”

史蒂夫……留下的……东西。

巴基一只手放在小腹上，一只手遮挡住眼睛，他仰着头，依然感觉到热泪浸湿了金属。


	2. Chapter 2

——队长回归冬兵审判之后的分割线——

 

“我们结婚。”

吃早饭的时候，史蒂夫突然抬起头来这样说，就好像在说“今天的煎蛋忘记了放盐”或者“请帮我把黄油刀拿过来”一样。

巴基呆呆地看着他，而且真的伸出手去拿黄油刀。然后他后知后觉地意识到刚才史蒂夫说了“结婚”。

塞进嘴里的煎蛋突然变得纸片一样木然无味，手里的黄油刀掉在了餐桌上，砰地一声。他听见自己在问：“和谁？”

“和你。”史蒂夫说。“你，詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯和我，史蒂夫·G·罗杰斯，我们结婚。”

“……可我们不是朋友吗？”

嘿，嘴巴动得比脑子快的家伙，听听你说了什么蠢话。

“呃，我是说……这样会不会太突然了？你不久之前才在法庭上用那种激烈的手段为我辩护，美国队长为他的朋友徇私，和反派合作不择手段……他们已经这么说了，我是说，如果我们结婚的话……”

“不，巴基，恰恰相反。”史蒂夫捡起桌面上的黄油刀将它擦干净，开始涂抹另一块面包。“我们必须这样做。我们的法庭不会把你送进监狱，可是俄国人想这么做。他们要求引渡你，罪名是在作为冬兵执行任务时抗命杀死了无辜的俄国平民！”

“史蒂夫，我……”巴基觉得早餐的麦片粥在喉咙里一阵阵发苦，他刚想说话，史蒂夫用力地挥舞了一下黄油刀打断了他。“我绝不会让这种事情发生！”

所以？

“而我们也有同盟，同样有很多同情你、支持你的人，巴基。我和他们中间的一些人谈过了，久负盛名的律师、以及记者，他们给出的专业意见很靠谱。他们建议我们立即结婚。”

所以……

“同时他们会进行大规模的舆论宣传，你，巴基，你在十六岁那年成为了我的朋友和助手，我们共同出生入死，为国效命，你在战场上的付出与功勋不逊于留在阿灵顿的任何一个人。十八岁那年你分化成了一个Omega，然后我们坠入爱河，在战火中秘密结为伴侣。”史蒂夫平视着他，语气平静得像是在陈述事实。“我们原本打算战争结束后就结婚的。”

“……你说得跟真的似的。”

巴基犹豫了半天，吞咽了一下口水。史蒂夫的话太有诱惑力了，但他知道这不是真的。

“不管怎样，我们最后还是在新世纪再次相遇了，而且我们还有了一个已经5岁的女儿！”他加重了语气。“说出来！只要把这些事实说出来！每一个美国人都会站出来反对这场荒谬的政治阴谋，都会站出来保护你，不是保护美国队长——而是保护一个普通的、历尽磨难的美国家庭！”

“史蒂夫，你……”

巴基低下了头，沉默了好一阵之后叹了口气。

“你让我还能说什么呢，史蒂夫。”

然后史蒂夫终于甩下了今天早餐时间最重磅的一颗炸弹。“并且，他们认为如果你出现在媒体镜头前的时候正好怀着第二个孩子的话，这套舆论战术将会更加万无一失。”

 

“对不起。”

史蒂夫从浴室走了出来，巴基依旧抱着被子坐在床上，头埋在膝盖里。

“这不是你的错，巴基。”史蒂夫走了过来，坐下来轻柔地爱抚着他绷紧的脊背，金色发间的水珠滴到了巴基背上，沿着伤痕累累的皮肤一路滑进股沟，那里还有刚才过于急迫的尝试留下的淤青。巴基的肩胛骨耸动了一下。

“别把自己逼得太紧，好吗？别伤到自己，巴基，我们有很多时间可以慢慢来。”

“先去洗个澡吧。”

他听从命令般地离开了床，站起身，走向浴室的时候他哆嗦了一下——大腿间的扯动真的很痛，一个不在发情期的Omega要承受美国队长那四倍……好吧也许没有四倍，但绝对远远超出常人的尺寸真是太痛了。

可是他没有办法进入发情期。

体征监测、信息素诱导、服药和注射全都没有用，曾经他为一件史蒂夫的旧制服颤抖发热不能控制自己，可现在史蒂夫本人就在他面前、身边，他拥抱他、亲吻他，抚摸着他的头发温柔地叫他的名字，他的身体却全无反应。

也许他以后都不会有发情期了，也许长达数十年的冰冻和药物控制已经摧毁了他正常的生理系统。也许那真的就只是个意外，一个甜蜜又苦涩的礼物。也许有得必有失，上帝把史蒂夫还给了他，他就应当安分守己，好好过他自己的人生——不是像现在这样，将彼此紧紧捆绑的人生。

热水从头顶上冲淋下来，巴基一只手抵在墙上，咬紧嘴唇，另一只手向身后移去——金属手指触碰入口的时候他本能地畏缩了，那里又干燥又紧张，就像一个Beta，或者Alpha的器官。他涂抹了一些浴液在手指上，再次强迫自己闯入进去。隐藏在入口内的花径紧密地闭合着，他试着戳了一下——真他妈太疼了！他忍不住呜咽出声。

“巴基？”史蒂夫在卧室里问他。

“我没事！”他大声回答，将水流拧到了最大。他跪在地上，分开双腿，换了正常的手指再次尝试，可以进去——但仅仅是手指已经非常艰难，这个地方，他不禁怀疑起来，史蒂夫那样尺寸的东西怎么可能进去过呢？它摸起来简直不像个Omega，他是怎么生出了孩子来的呢？

他的孩子，他想起上次他和史蒂夫去看萨拉时，那个小女孩躲在养父母身后怯生生的眼神。她长得多像史蒂夫啊，明亮的金色头发，海一样的蓝眼睛，她期待地看着史蒂夫，似乎对这个高大的金发男人感到很亲切，却又在看到他身边那个一身黑衣有着一只金属手臂的男人时缩了回去——她害怕他。巴基苦笑了一下，那理所应当。他不过是给她提供了一半的基因——不过是一次意外。他没法照顾好自己的孩子，也没法再给史蒂夫生一个孩子。他也许根本就不应该是个Omega？

如果他不是个Omega的话，巴基想，他们不会有孩子，也不会结婚。史蒂夫会尽力营救他，但他还是会被引渡去俄国，去坐牢，为他的所作所为赎罪，内心坦然。他们还是朋友，最好的朋友，正常的朋友。他们是生死之交，但不会有这样的亲密关系——这样疼痛的、毫无缝隙的，将彼此的肉体灵魂和全部人生都镶嵌在一起的关系。

如果他不是个Omega的话，他们还会像七十年前一样。史蒂夫在前，他在后，他依旧敬仰着他，依恋着他，伸出手想要触摸到他的背影——

想要碰触然后又缩回手。

“巴基！”史蒂夫喊着他的名字用力推开了浴室的门，“你在干——”他的声音戛然而止。

“艹！史蒂夫！”巴基恶狠狠地抬起头盯着他，脸颊被热水冲得通红，眼眶也通红。“你他妈看不出来我在干我自己吗！来啊！”

“不巴基我……”史蒂夫扭过头去，用力深吸了好几十口气才能够再开口，“我不能这样做！你没有在发情期，这会弄伤你的！”

“要是我没有发情期呢？！以后！永远！再也没有了呢！我告诉你史蒂夫，我他妈这几十年喝掉的抑制剂比你老二这辈子能射出来的东西还多！我已经被弄坏了！我不是Omega了，你也不是同性恋！我不能再给你生孩子，我也照顾不好你的孩子把她送给了别人！你根本就不该用结婚帮我脱罪！你该放手让我去西伯利亚服刑，那才是我应得——”

一只手堵住了他的嘴，半疯狂的喊声变成含糊不清的呜咽，他的头被按在地板上，手被从身后拉了出来，和金属的手腕拎在一起被男人紧紧控制住。有什么东西代替他自己的手指进入了他，不可能的，他根本无法想象的东西——

“这才是你应得的，巴基。”

在哗啦啦的水声和身体剧烈的颤抖中他无比清晰地听见史蒂夫的声音。

“我不在乎你是不是Omega，或者我是不是同性恋，但我绝不会再次失去你，巴基。

“我和你结婚也不是为了帮你脱罪。”

“我和你结婚，是因为我们彼此相爱，无论贫穷还是富有，健康还是疾病，连死亡也不能将我们分离。”

然后史蒂夫放开了按着他的手，巴基慢慢地转过头去，不可思议地看着那个侵入了他身体的男人。

“好吧。”水太热了，他觉得自己的身体都快被烫软了。史蒂夫太重了，他的膝盖在发抖，就快要跪不住了。他的金属手臂有规律地战栗着，在浴室的地砖上发出磕磕绊绊的响声。也许他们应该回到床上去，但是，在那之前，还有一个问题。

“你他妈怎么知道我爱你？”

“哦。”史蒂夫笑了起来，美国队长式的，充满自信的笑容。他的手指轻轻在巴基被扩张到极度敏感的入口处刮擦了一下，将那沾满透明粘液的手指送到巴基已经被热气熏得迷迷糊糊的眼前。“这可不是热水。”

“巴基，你发情了。”

 

“不……我不行了史蒂夫……我受不了这个……不……我要死了，我要死了……”他呜呜咽咽地叫着，牙齿打颤，手指痉挛着去抓史蒂夫的头发，他的眼睛大大睁着，喘息得合不上嘴唇，唾液沿着唇角流下来。

身体在床单上徒劳地想要挣动，却只让他更加清晰地感觉到体内史蒂夫的巨物像是木桩一样将他填满钉牢在那里，“太……太大了……”他几乎感觉不到自己的身体了，穴口处的肌肉被撑得肿胀酸麻，身体里面……身体里面那本应该感觉不到的器官都被他一点点扩张撑开凸现出来。巴基哆嗦着，泪眼模糊。“史蒂夫……我要死了……真的要死了……”

“还没到时候，巴基。”史蒂夫，他跪在巴基大张的双腿之间，强壮的身躯将他的双腿推开到一个肌肉酸痛的角度，他在进入他，还在进入他，这他妈的感觉就像一根要捅穿他的棍子，一把坚定又温柔的刀。他抓住了巴基撕扯着床单的手，碎裂的布屑从手指下飞出来，史蒂夫拉着巴基的手按在他的小腹上——轻轻地按下去——巴基发出一声战栗的尖叫，隔着结实的腹肌他甚至能摸出男人那巨大坚硬直捅进他身体里的器官的形状。

“感觉到这个。”史蒂夫喘着气说，拉着巴基的手在他小腹上揉弄着，“你可以的。你这么软，这么湿，这么香……你让我进去了这么多……你可以的，巴基，我们还可以有更多……”

空气里每个分子都为尖锐甜美充满侵略性的Omega香气炸裂开来，像是刚经过一场爆炸的玫瑰园。巴基颤抖着扭过头去咬住了枕头，眼泪汗水和唾液灼烧着他的脸颊和眼角。一片通红。他觉得自己就像是一滩热蜜，一个任人揉捏的胶泥玩偶，化掉了，被史蒂夫进入、撑开、深入到不可想象的地步。他的入口，他的花径，他腹部深处的Omega器官——他能真切地感受到自己的Omega器官正在被侵入。你能感觉到你心脏的跳动胃部的收缩吗？这就是我的身体，我是个Omega，他平摊在床上喘息着、呜咽着想。不会再有别的什么能让他更真切的意识到这一点了。美国队长的——史蒂夫的那东西，它在侵入他的花蕊，剥开他的软肉，难以形容的强烈快感让他小腹又麻又涨，脊背一阵阵的抽动着，金属的手指握成了拳头不受控制地锤着床板。他在尖叫着史蒂夫的名字。他是个Omega。他没有在乎过性别。他不在乎有没有小孩。可是这快感——身为一个Omega，身为美国队长的Omega的快感——

“真好……史蒂夫……”他尖叫着、哭着，只喊得出来那个名字。“史蒂夫……天哪……我要死了……史蒂夫……你真好……”

“你能让一万个Alpha为你互相残杀。”史蒂夫埋头在他的颈窝里，深深地嗅着那让人为之窒息的香气。他的腰缓慢地抽动着，让巴基全身都随着他的韵律颤抖、绽放。“你能让整个布鲁克林的玫瑰花都开放。”他的牙齿轻轻滑动着摩擦他的肩胛，温暖的舌头舔舐皮肤。“你就是这么好，巴基。就是这么好。”

“你的嘴唇为什么这么热，史蒂夫……”他在迷迷糊糊咬着自己的手指，发情期的Omega就像一汪随时都会溢出的热泉。黏黏糊糊的唾液挂在指间，他抬起手，去抓挠史蒂夫被汗水沾湿在脸颊边的头发，指尖摇摇晃晃地去抚摸他的嘴唇。“你的声音，你的甜言蜜语……你在嘴唇上涂抹了什么史蒂夫……你说出来的话为什么这么甜？”

“涂在我嘴唇上的是你的眼泪、你的汗水、你的唾液、你的精液、你的蜜汁……”他的声音好热，吐在他皮肤上的字句好热，巴基呻吟着，身体不住扭动，每一下肉体的撞击带来难以言喻的快感，史蒂夫的声音也变得快速急促，没法再保持稳定。“……是你皮肤每一寸的味道，是你能杀掉一万个Alpha的香气，是你医治我的药，是你给我下的毒。”

“哦上帝啊史蒂夫……”他弓起脊背将头向后仰去，双腿紧紧勾住男人强壮的腰。“就是这样……啊就是这样……用你的甜言蜜语哄骗我吧，给我更多……用你的手指，你的嘴唇，你那四倍的大家伙……对，就是这样，就是这里！来吧，再多哄我一些，再多给我一些史蒂夫，哄得我永远留在你身边啊……”

那天杀的、该死的宝贝现在变得更大了，史蒂夫的喘息声也变得粗鲁，加快了冲刺的速度。“这就是你想要的吗，巴基？”

“是……是……没有一万个Alpha……只有这个……史蒂夫……”

 

“不行了？”

他懒洋洋地缩在史蒂夫怀里，18公分的身高差，让他可以像猫一样用头顶去蹭男人的下巴。他得到的回报是屁股上一记轻轻的掌掴。

“不行了？”史蒂夫抓起了他的一条腿，将他那个还半软不硬的家伙伸进他腿间，威胁性地撞了撞他的入口，温热的黏液立即从那肿胀的入口处流了下来。巴基抽了口气，赶快举手投降。“我不行了，史蒂夫，是我不行了……啊……别弄那里！我真不行了……”

史蒂夫放开了他，在他双腿间来回摩擦着。床被巴基砸坏了一半，他们面对面躺成一团，两个上百公斤的的超级战士缩在双人床幸存的狭小空间里，呼吸着彼此身上情欲的香气。这里又窄、又热、湿淋淋的床单贴在皮肤上又黏又腻，可是他们拥抱在一起，皮肤摩擦，呼吸相融，谁都不想分开。

“我们要去买新床了。”

“好。”

“要比这个更大的。”

“好。”

“那样房间就太小了，我们得换一套新公寓。”

“好。”

“要有至少两间儿童房，这次我肯定怀上孩子了。”

“好。”

“还有……把萨拉接回家。”

“好。”

“我们可以做到吗？史蒂夫……”

巴基抬起头来看着他，他的绿色眼睛里闪耀着对生活充满期待的光。有多久没看到巴基这样的表情了呢？史蒂夫笑了起来，他亲吻上巴基的额头。

“我的童年过得不怎么样，巴基。我的父亲是个酒鬼，而母亲是个懦弱的女人。拜他们所赐，我一直觉得婚姻的神圣自有其意义。因为，当我们只是朋友的时候我们是安全的，我们会用生命保护对方。但是婚姻，是互相侵略、互相碰撞、互相磨砺，是会让两个人为彼此带来痛苦的关系。唯有爱可以忍受痛苦并对此甘之如饴。”

“我父母死得很早……我不懂这个，史蒂夫。但是你刚刚弄得我很痛……”巴基在他乳头上轻咬了一口，“痛吗？”

“有点。”史蒂夫抽了一口凉气，坦诚地回答。

“是的，史蒂夫……有点痛，但是我不怕痛。我什么都不怕。”

我们什么都能做到。美国队长和他的小伙伴什么都不怕。

“我不怕痛。”巴基重复了一遍，他偏过头，撩开自己汗湿的长发，露出还在散发浓蜜甜香的脖颈。他认真地望着史蒂夫。

“我们的关系好奇怪，先生了孩子，然后结婚，最后才对彼此说我爱你。不过，我们还有一件仪式可以补上。”

巴基低下了头，将柔顺的，线条优美的后颈和肩膀完全裸露出来。“史蒂夫。”他柔声呼唤伴侣的名字。

“来标记我吧。”

从今往后，我们不再分离。

 

END.


End file.
